


Just Kiss Already

by JARVIP (kacikaci)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Tony Stark, Bruce/Clint/Phil/Natasha, Enjoy!, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First chapter is standalone and is rated teen, For now ;), Frottage, It might be his favorite spot, Multi, Or would it be a Tony Sandwich?, Porn, Porn With Plot, Resolved Romantic Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Second chapter is explicit, Second chapter tags:, Sort of? - Freeform, Super Soldier Sandwich, Super Soldier Stamina, They're super soldiers it's safe, Thor and others will make an appearance if I write more, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony is in the middle, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Who can blame him though, grapes, hint or tease at foursome, i'm equal opprotunity, whichever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacikaci/pseuds/JARVIP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thought he was hiding his feelings about Tony from his boyfriend very well, but Bucky has known the idiot for a century and he’s getting tired of all the UST. Watching Steve and Tony arguing for the umptenth time, Bucky decides it’s time to take matters into his own hands - literally.</p><p>First chapter is a teen rating, can be read as a stand alone. It was published 4/9/15<br/>Second chapter is explicit, published 7/13/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Kiss Already (The original stand alone)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I think you missed your calling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/215152) by Alchemy Alice. 



> A big thank you to the lovely Oudemia for always reading my stuff and telling me it's not crap ;)  
> And thank you to AlchemyAlice, whose work inspired this (see link).  
> And to tumblr user fuckyeahcaptainamericapolyamory because that's where I found the aforementioned work (link at end).  
> All of these people are super nice, so you should go check them out! After you read this, though ;)

Bucky Barnes sat and watched the two aggravating superheroes argue like the children were. The sexual and romantic tension between them was enough to drive a sane man up a tree. And Bucky? Well, he wouldn’t exactly call himself sane on one of his best days. He may have been out of Hydra’s hands for a year, and in Steve’s and the Avengers for 9 months of that, but the sanity ship had set sail the day he befriended a red, black, and blue little Steven Grant Rogers in a Brooklyn alley. By the time a red, white, and blue - and not so little- Steve saved him from Hydra’s clutches the first time, ship Sanity was just a speck in the distance. Seventy years of brainwashing and torture later, that ship had sunk to the bottom of the ocean, never to sail again.

No, Bucky doesn’t kid himself. He’s built himself a rickety little boat with a patched-up sail; it may leak and he may have to keep a bucket handy, but the damn thing floats.

So, anyway, Bucky would not call himself a sane man. Therefore, it is entirely not his fault and completely to be expected if he cannot put up with this ridiculous bullshit any longer. 

With a nod to his inner monologue, Bucky rose and walked the ten steps it took to place himself right in the bickering duo’s bubble. Caught up in their argument over… something (what? It started out about an ill-considered joke half an hour ago. Last time he tuned in, he’s pretty sure he heard the word bagel in there), the two idiots didn’t even notice his presence. Bucky raised his hands, metal towards Steve and flesh towards Tony, and with one decisive movement, effectively cut off their bickering… by shoving their faces together.

There was a moment of blessed silence before Steve broke it, mumbling against Tony’s lips, eyes wide, “Um...Bucky?”

Expressonless and monotone, Bucky stated, “Kiss.”

“Uh, yeah, no, I think we got that part,” Tony volunteered, lips dragging against Steve’s mouth.

Bucky looked at him, wordlessly asking what they were waiting for.

At their concerned looks, Bucky just huffed and pushed their heads together a little harder. The two winced - Tony for actual, pain-involving reasons, thank you, and Steve for oh-shit-my-boyfriend-knows-about-my-feelings-for-another-guy reasons - and turned their eyes to each other. Nervously, Steve raised a single brow in question. Equally nervous and just as silently hopeful, Tony shrugged and licked across the man’s mouth. At Steve’s surprised inhalation, Tony’s latched onto the other’s bottom lip, nipping lightly, before Steve got with the program and started participating.

At some point, their eyes closed and their hands found hold on each other’s bodies. At some other, more distant point, they actually stopped. At an even further point, they smiled shyly at each other and stepped back. With that move, they noticed that they hadn’t actually been held against each other for the majority of that kiss. Quickly, they both turned to Bucky, who stood with a light smirk, arms folded loosely across his torso. Eloquently, Tony ventured, looking between the man he had just made out with like a teenager and that very same man’s boyfriend slash instigator of said teenage make out session, “... Um…?”

With a roll of his eyes, Bucky grabbed his boyfriend by the collar, dragging Steve into a long and bruising kiss. When Tony started to leave, Bucky’s arm shot out to latch onto the man’s wrist. Eventually breaking the kiss with Steve, he turned to the other, who was shuffling in place uncomfortably and looking a little hurt in the eyes. Bucky rolled his own and pulled his arm straight back behind him, forcing the genius up against his chest. Tony searched his eyes, just inches from his own, for a few seconds before lunging across the minimal distance and tasting the other’s mouth.

A minute or two later, Bucky stepped back from the kiss. Tony’s lips chased his own for a second, before the man caught himself and leaned back. Anticipating another ‘um’ to come from either of the two, Bucky turned and swiftly walked towards the elevator. Collar and wrist still in his grasp, Steve and Tony were dragged bemusedly in his wake.

“JARVIS, Tony’s floor.”

“Wha-?”

Bucky cut him off, “Your bed is biggest.”

 

 *****

 

“Agent Romanov, you asked me to inform you when ‘those **duraki** finally get their heads out of their collective asses’.”

Natasha looked up from her game of chess with Bruce and grinned, “James shove Steve and Tony’s faces together?”

“Indeed.”

A whine came from the couch, “ _Aw_ , Stuckony, _no_. That was our story.”

Natasha threw a grape at him, rolling her eyes when he caught it in his mouth, “We are not calling them that.”

“Phiiiiiiil,” Clint whined, hoping for backup.

“I agree with Natasha.” Clint pouted and crossed his arms, though he did not move from where he rested: laying lengthwise on the sofa, back against his lover’s chest, and safely bracketed by the man’s limbs.

Natasha threw a grape at Phil in reward, the man catching it in his hand and popping it in his mouth, before turning the page of the book held in front of Clint. He bent forward to kiss his archer’s hair. Placated, Clint snuggled back into him.

Bruce moved his bishop. “I’m feeling a little left out over here,” he joked with a chuckle.

Clint perked up. “Well, you’re always welcome to join us, Doctor,” he purred.

Bruce turned red and sputtered, “I...I meant the grapes…”

Natasha smiled, holding the bowl towards him, “You’re welcome to that, too.”

Bruce’s face got brighter as he grabbed a handful, choosing to keep quite this time.

Phil smiled and turned the next page.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I came across a fic on tumblr and a couple paragraphs in an idea hit me and I had to write it right away. What you read above was that very idea. I had to go back and finish reading that fic after and it was super cute and so funny. You guys should go check it out, just click the 'inspired by' link. Also, I found it on http://fuckyeahcaptainamericapolyamory.tumblr.com/ 's blog. Just look at their name; you should totally check them out, too.
> 
> Pleasepleaseplease tell me what you think! I adore comments :)
> 
> Also, there's a good chance I will write more of this (especially if you guys want me to), so subscribe to the work if you want to be kept in the loop :)
> 
> Btw: duraki = fools


	2. Sexytimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I finally wrote more of this! Sorry it's been so long. But here is a sexytimes chapter that follows right after the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support and encouragement Oudemia!
> 
> Thank you anyone who was subscribed and even though it's been a year since I said I'd write more you still clicked and read this, I love you!
> 
> Thanks to Essie7198 as well for getting this fic back on my mind. No Bruce yet, but chapter four I think ;)

Three figures panted harshly in the dim lighting of the penthouse bedroom. Just feet away from the bed, it was clear to see that the trio had deemed the goal more important than the destination.

Steve gripped Tony’s thighs tighter, the sweat of their heated encounter making his hold slip a bit. Satisfied with his new handle on the other man, he continued lifting him up and down, mere inches, closing his eyes at the delicious glide of their bodies against one another. At Tony’s moan, he snapped them back open in time to witness his lovers’ faces as Bucky deemed his preparation enough and slide inside the man between them.

Steve held Tony still for a moment as all three caught their breath, the cessation of friction between Tony’s dick and his own near torture. When Tony nodded his head, reaching back and fisting his hand in Bucky’s hair, Steve resumed lifting him up and down, this time with the aid of Bucky’s hands on Tony’s hips. Soon, their steady pace was no longer enough. Steve sped up and Bucky threw his right arm around Steve’s neck, pulling the three of them tighter together, hanging on for the ride.

Steve bit his lip harshly, trying to hold out for a while longer yet, watching Tony lean his head back against Bucky’s shoulder as Bucky all but devoured his neck. Bucky’s left arm migrated its way from Tony’s hip to Steve’s own and it was a miracle Steve did not bite cleanly through his lip when Bucky’s fingers found purchase between his cheeks. Mere seconds away from completion, Steve simply could not resist the curiosity and desire that led him to sneak his own hand around Tony’s ass. Stretching his middle finger up, he softly ran it around Tony’s slick and stretched hole.

Tony jolted in his arms, more from surprise or pleasure, no one could say, but the effects were instantaneous. The sudden wetness on Steve’s stomach and the look on Tony’s face tipped Steve over the edge. Bucky groaned near simultaneously as Tony’s rhythmic clenching set him, too, off. As his vision cleared, Steve staggered under Bucky’s added weight as he swayed forward, unsteady on his feet.

Steve held them all up for a few moments as they each slowly came back to themselves. Tony’s snort eventually broke through the peaceful silence, “We didn’t even make it to the bed!”

Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky gave Tony a pinch on his rear (“Hey!”). Gently, Bucky withdrew from Tony, wrinkling his nose at the mess. He nodded decisively, “Shower, then bed.” Steve agreed, carrying Tony towards the bathroom.

“Guys? I don’t know how to tell you this, but I don’t think I’m up for round two yet,” Tony laughed.

Bucky rolled his eyes and walked past the two, getting the shower ready. Steve looked down at the man in his arms and winked, “You can just watch. Maybe you’ll be up for round three.”

Tony stared at him in shock for a moment before a huge grin overtook his face, “Fuck yes!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo..... How terrible was that? Go easy on me, it's my first time ;) lol
> 
> Anyway, morning after fluff is the next chapter and then a side story with Bruce!! (I bet you can guess)
> 
> Please let me know what you think, it really really really really makes my day!!! Even just a couple words or smilie face! lol
> 
> Suggestions welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Pleasepleaseplease tell me what you think! I adore comments :)


End file.
